Forever
by A.J. Torres
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was never the type of person to believe in stories such as demons in the night but he can't help but feel an impulse to meet one. Would he let his heart be stolen by one? Note inside. YAOI, NARUSASUNARU, HET, ETC...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story that popped out of my head and it should be really great so please if you have any comments/advice/thoughts on this story feel free to review.(Flaming also accepted so don't worry!)

**---------POV Change**

_Sasuke thoughts_

_Demons thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Forever**_

Uchiha Sasuke was never the one to lie, but he always seemed interested in demons. No, in matter of fact he was fascinated with them. For all his life (sixteen years) he has spent his time trying to meet a demon. They were always warning him, and saying to never leave doors, windows, or even your toilet lid open at night because a demon might sneak inside, and do some very bad no no's.

Well that's what his mom said when she was alive. His family died on their business trip. Most of the family died who worked for the Uchiha import, export trading company. They sold goods from Konoha to Suna, and vice versa. They were closing some big deal when a hurricane hit. Everybody was forced to jump overboard, those who couldn't swim drowned, and those who could froze to death or died of thirst and starvation.

He has only few family members left due to the fact they were young cousins just like him who were under care of his perverted old uncle Hatake Kakashi. That man sometimes will drive Sasuke bonkers to no end, but has taken care of him since that incident. He only really talks to his cousin Sai who goes to school with him just for the hell of it.

Besides that fact even Kakashi told him that he should be afraid of demons because once they get you, you are theirs forever. Sasuke never was scared of what his family said, he still wanted to meet a demon. There was mixed stories about demons every where. In the news, the daily papers, and even gossip among people in the streets. Stories Sasuke was always eager to hear no matter if good situation or bad.

Today he heard a peculiar story. It was about the king clan of all demons. It was told that there was of a demon clan of sorts that ruled over the demon world itself, and how they ruled with a mighty fist. Every demon of any kind searches for a mate in the expanse of forty five years or one hundred thirty five demon years. It's said that after this limit the demon will either walk the world hateful to all creatures or kill itself. The thing about these demons is that they never will die until the day they find their mate. If they can find a mate before that forty five year time limit then they are set free from the curse of walking the planet alone, but if they don't these demons will walk the Earth forever searching for love until they find it, and kill both themselves along with their mate.

Sasuke felt terribly sad for these demons, and he hoped that every single one of them would find love. The Uchiha boy always heard different stories of any types about demons no matter what they were about.

Sasuke just hoped that one day he would get a chance even just once in his life to meet a demon face to face, and see if some of these stories are true or not. Maybe he could be enchanted by a demon one day, but that has such an impossibility rate. Sasuke knew better to believe in false hope.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YOU HAVE A WHAT WITH WHOM?" Sasuke asked his guardian once again. Even thought he was more than likely yelling.

"I have a date with your Iruka-sensei from English class. I find him quite attractive, and I might have a shot so stay out of this, and remember-" Kakashi was about to finish his warning when Sasuke had cut him off.

"Close everything up even the pantry you never know when a demon gets in your panty!" Sasuke said quoting his father like figure.

"Okay I am off. Sweet dream Sasuke." Kakashi was about to leave when he came back in the house before shutting the door, and motioned for Sasuke to come over to him.

"What?" A small kiss was placed on his head, and Sasuke knew what Kakashi suffered in the past so he let him be embraced whenever his dad felt the need.

"You know I love you Sasuke. I can't afford to loose you." Kakahsi whispered against a pale forehead.

"I know dad I love you too." Kakashi looked at Sasuke endearingly, and waved a goodbye at Sasuke. The only thing is that they both don't know they had just had the same thoughts.

_'He's acting more like Gai-sensei.'_ Sasuke thought scared of that thought about his freaky physical education teacher.

_'I'm acting all emotional like Gai…jeez I gotta stop going to bars with him.'_ Kakashi thought bitterly feeling to mushy like some heart broken single mom.

Sasuke then set his plan into action. He knew Kakahsi told him never to try, and contact demons, but Sasuke needed to meet one. He would die a happy man…boy….male if he did. So Sasuke did the one thing that was always popular among the demon topic that everyone gossiped about. Leave your house open, and a demon will surely wonder in. It may be for a snack, a quick look, maybe just roaming around, or even looking for a mate. It won't matter because a demons curiosity always overcomes them.

So the pale teen left all the windows open in the apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment with a small living room with the kitchen in it, but separated by a pole that connects a counter where you can sit on three different stools and eat there, and last one bathroom.

Sasuke opened all six windows. Two in the living room, one in his, one in Kakashi's, and a small window above the shower and tub in the bathroom. He unlocked his door, but didn't want to leave it open. Other living beings beside demons wanted to go inside his house. He opened up all of his, and Kakahsi's dresser draws. He opened both closets as well. He opened the cabinets, and pantry doors in the kitchen. The whole house was open enough for any demon. All Sasuke had to do was wait.

The hard part was that he had to be asleep. Demons only feel safe knowing that the human in the house is asleep so that they can cast their magic to put them in a deeper slumber for they can search around longer. Sasuke just hoped that he would be able to even see a glimpse of a demon.

He let himself fall asleep on the twin sized bed, and hoped that his wishes became true. He knows Kakashi will make it tonight with that teacher of his. It is easy pray for thay guy.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A dark shadow is walking among the sidewalk looking over to look at a small apartment building. The janitor had the door left open due to the fact that he was cleaning, but everybody kept their door locked so nothing will happen.

The figure snuck inside using his magic to pass the easy going man who was moping the floor. The figure swiftly yet quietly checked every door knob on the first floor, then the second, third, fourth, and then fifth. It abruptly stopped at apartment E6 . The door swung open with ease as the figure was greeted with a marvelous sight. It saw lots of things exposed to him around the apartment. Places all over were open to it as he locked the door behind him knowing that the shadow doesn't want anybody to stumble upon this, but himself.

He checked every nook and cranny he could look at. The figure didn't touch, but he wanted to. He remembered of his father saying it's rude to touch without permission, but looking is just fine. So that is what the shadow did. He made it to a room with the door wide open. He saw a figure lying in bed. He knew it was sleeping by the way the breathing patterns were. The figure wanted a peek of what the meat human looked like, so he drew back the blanket that was covering the other presence in the room to be greeted with a lovely site.

It was a boy who it saw. This human boy had brunet hair, but it was so dark it looked to be as if turning blue…maybe a bit of a raven color. The meat bag also had porcelain skin. He looked so frail to touch. The dark figure was afraid that if he did touch the human would be broken. The human was snoring, but it was a soft sounding kind of snore. The dark figure looked at the rest of the body seeing, a well leaned boy through the white baggy shirt. The human male also had nice legs. They weren't hairy because it looked shiny, and not a single trace of hair was left.

The figure thought it to be a little strange, but brushed it off due to the fact that he didn't care because this creature is the most beautiful thing he ever seen. This human male was even more enticing than a female demon. The strange figure couldn't help it. He needed to touch the flesh that belonged to the human.

The figure let its human form show. He had tanned skin, stunning bright blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and to match the bright hair were piercing blue eyes. Those same eyes wandered to the pale face. He let a large tan hand ghost over smooth as cream skin to remove a fallen bang in his way. He would kiss the fleshy human. He wanted this human to be his mate. The demon knew one of two things would happen if you kiss a human. Either the human falls slowly in love with the demon boy or scornful hate for violating his territory.

The larger of the two leaned down, and let wisps of his breath ghost onto curved cheeks. He closed the last remaining space feeling full on what the fleshy lips tasted like.

_He tasted like spices_

The demon watched as the human stirred inside his bed. His eyes followed sleepy movements before he saw that the meat bag open his eyes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The pale teen woke after he felt a burning sensation at his lips. He let his body lift up from the bed, and opened his eyes. Sasuke was shocked at what he saw.

_A demon..._

The demon looked back at Sasuke knowing all too well that he shouldn't have kissed him. He could sense not just one, but both emotions. When the demon kissed Sasuke he didn't know that more then both emotions affected the ravenette.

"You're-" Sasuke was abruptly cut off.

"A demon, yes I know that fact by now." The demon said as Sasuke was shocked at how stunning he was.

"What's your name human?" It asked the other teen in the room.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kawaii." The demon said as he got up from the spot he was sitting in next to this "Sasuke" boy.

"My demon name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you can call me Uzumaki Naruto as my human name." He looked over at the pale teen, and shown a bright smile his way.

Sasuke was taken back by the smile, and let a faint tint of pink stain his cheeks. He looked away feeling ashamed, he let a demon inside the apartment Kakashi was staying in along with him. Before Sasuke knew it, he was pinned to the bed, and had a very strong demon on top of him. Sasuke was a bit intimidated right now, but he knew he shouldn't show fear. And, so he didn't.

Naruto licked up a pale neck wanting more of that spicy dry taste he longed for. Sasuke's flesh was like heaven to the demon boy. It was like boiling heat waiting to be cooled down. The blonde grinned against the skin on the pale teens neck as he felt a shiver run down his future mate's back.

"Tell me what you are feeling right now Sasuke?" Naruto asked the boy. When he didn't respond Naruto looked up to see vengeful black eyes. Here goes those other emotions.

"You…GET OFF!" The smaller, yet surprisingly strong one yelled as he pushed off the demon. He looked pissed. Naruto also knew that one of these so called feelings was hate. It would be hard making Sasuke submit.

"Hehe so what do ya got to eat in this place?" Naruto said with a cheeky smile.Things were going to get really messy. Believe it.

TBC…………………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Read the bold sentences below for a quick, short summary of this whole ramble-thingy.**

HOLY-I feel ashamed right now....I haven't done anything on this account since-_toolazytocheckdate_-and a lot of my stories keep getting hits/favorites/alerted/and reviewed! WHY! I decided...I shall continue forever....I always tried to write the second chapter but I would write one, two paragrapsh before erasing it and saying:

"Nah, nobody is gonna read this crap, why the eff am I doing this?"

Yeah, that is how it went down for about a year....and during that year, I have written eight new narusasu fanfics on my new account **Meshi Chu**. Go check it out, they're actually decent and I actually update the stories every few days/weeks/ and so. Lol. ALL IN SHORTNESS:

**I AM FINISHING FOREVER ON THE ACCOUNT MESHI CHU (here duh) AND WILL FIX IT UP, RE-ARRANGE, AND ATTEMPT FINISHING IT! SORRY FOR BEING SO SUCKY ON THIS ACCOUNT!**


End file.
